C'est La Vie
by DreamingALife
Summary: A little peek at the inbox on a certain pair of mobile phones.
1. Chapter 1

**12:30PM**

**Where's the skull? SH**

**12:43PM**

**John. Where is it? SH**

**12:54PM**

**John.**

**12:57PM**

**John.**

**13:01PM**

**John.**

**13:03PM**

**I DON'T KNOW, SHERLOCK. STOP TEXTING ME. JW**

**13:05PM**

**You're angry with me. SH**

**13:09PM**

**Brilliant deduction, Sherlock. I am at WORK. You know, work, that thing that normal people do? Why ask me, anyway? You know it's always Mrs. Hudson that moves the skull. JW**

**13:21PM**

**My apologies, John. It seems I have become accustomed to relying on you for information. I don't know what I'd do without you. SH**

**13:25PM**

**...Alright, what do you want? JW**

**13:27PM**

**New case. Meet me at the Yard in 20 minutes. SH**

**13:28PM**

**No. JW**

**13:50PM**

**I knew you'd come. SH**

**13:51PM**

**Shut up. JW**

* * *

><p><strong>00:25AM<strong>

**Where are you? JW**

**00:37AM**

**Busy. SH**

**00:39AM**

**Not good enough, Sherlock. You're in the dodgy end of London in the middle of the night, Lestrade says he lost contact with you 2 hours ago and Johnson has men on his payroll everywhere. So answer me honestly. Where are you? JW**

**00:45AM**

**Johnson's apartment. Bring back-up. SH**

**00:46AM**

**On the way. Thank you. JW**

* * *

><p><strong>14:17PM<strong>

**Sorry. SH**

**14:23PM**

**For what? JW**

**14:36PM**

**What have you done, Sherlock? JW**

**16:21PM**

**Get back home. Right now. You are in big trouble. JW**

**16:22PM**

**And you're buying me a new jumper. JW**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So...it's been a while. Oops. Sorry

Anyway, I'd like to thank **Tanigi** for pointing out that the format of this fic may well be against the rules. So I'm adding a bit of background behind the texts to solve the problem.

* * *

><p><strong>17.12PM<strong>

**Where have you gone? I asked for a cup of tea an hour ago. SH**

**17.37PM**

**Are you angry? SH**

**17.51PM**

**You're angry. SH**

**17.53PM**

**Why are you angry? It was an experiment. SH**

**18.01PM**

**Mrs Hudson is saying something about respecting boundaries. She's making the tea. SH**

**18.03PM**

**I'll ask permission in future. SH**

**18.15PM**

**Mycroft has replaced your bed. SH**

**18.16PM**

**And your wardrobe. SH**

**18.31PM**

**It's quiet here. SH**

**18.47PM**

**There's one of those ridiculous James Bond films on at 9. SH**

**18.48PM**

**Will you be back in time? SH**

**19.01PM**

**The skull is staring at me. SH**

**19.34PM**

**I've bought some digestives. SH**

**19.45PM**

**I'm sorry. SH**

**19.47PM**

**You twat. Put the kettle on. JW**

**19.48PM**

**:) SH**

* * *

><p>Lizzie didn't really pay much attention to the bloke with the short blonde hair when he first entered the cafe. He was the only customer so she just served him his tea and went back to reading her magazine underneath the counter. She did, however, glance up automatically when she heard his phone beep and watched with interest as he scowled down at the text.<p>

Lizzie was too absorbed in an article about One Direction to look up at the next text, but when the phone went off twice in quick succession she couldn't help having a look. Blondie looked frustrated and resigned and slammed his phone back on the table without replying.

Lizzie read her horoscope, and her best friend's, and her sister's, and then went to see if Blondie wanted more tea. His phone went off twice more as she stood by his table and when she glanced back as she ambled away he seemed torn between exasperation and...fondness?

When she shuffled back with his tea (after a brief distraction in the form of a shirtless Robert Pattinson) he huffed out a disbelieving laugh at his two latest texts but still didn't reply. Lizzie figured he must have had one hell of an argument with his girlfriend.

Before her shift finished at 7 Lizzie had completed two quizzes and a crossword and Blondie's phone had gone off three more times, his expression growing softer with each one. He didn't reply though.

She walked past his table as she left and couldn't help herself.

"I hope you get it sorted, mate." At his blank look, she gestured towards the phone. "Your little argument."

"Er...thanks."

Lizzie heard the phone go again as she reached the door and delivered a parting piece of advice.

"Flowers usually work, you know."

She was too busy examining the fashion hits and misses of the week to see the mingled shock, amusement and horror on his face.

Lizzie did however ask Sammie, who had taken over from her the night before, what had happened with the guy. Apparently he had left a little before 8 with a large grin on his face.

Lizzie wondered if he'd picked up some flowers on his way home.


End file.
